


The Birthday Breakfast

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: It's Peter's birthday and Gamora decides to make him breakfast. There's only one problem: she can't cook to save her life.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Kudos: 6





	The Birthday Breakfast

*Gamora carefully removed Peter's arms from around her and slipped out of the bed, doing her best not to wake him up. She got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. She could definitely make Peter breakfast for his birthday. Who cares if the other guardians think she's a kitchen disaster? If she followed the recipe exactly, what could go wrong? She decided to make pancakes with bacon. She pulled out Drax's recipe book and got to mixing. *  
Gamora: Eggs, flour, sugar, butter... Where's the baking powder?   
*She spotted it on the top shelf. It was about three inches out of her reach. She jumped a couple of times and eventually managed to grab it. When she finally got it down, she couldn't open it. The box was stuck shut. Gamora got an idea. She pulled out her sword and sliced the top off of the box. The baking powder went everywhere. Gamora looked at the now half-empty box of baking powder.*  
Gamora: You're a lot of trouble, you know.   
*She got the broom and swept up the powder. After that, she put the remaining ingredients into the batter and mixed it up. She put a few scoops of it on a pan and got the bacon out of the fridge. Soon, she smelled burning. The stove was on fire! She dropped the bacon in shock and ran to get the fire extinguisher. After extinguishing the fire, she set the extinguisher back under the sink. As she was walking to restart the batter, she slipped on a piece of bacon and caught herself on the counter. The entire bag of flour poured on her head. Peter sleepily walked in. *  
Peter: Gamora? What's happening? I heard a commotion.   
Gamora: I burned your pancakes.


End file.
